Dean's Girl
by Clementine Sunshine
Summary: My version of Supernatural.


Prelude

A father is sleeping in the living room chair with the TV on some info commercial. The baby monitor is on in the master bedroom and a mother is fast asleep. A baby cries. She stirs in her sleep until the baby starts to scream. She opens her eyes and realizes her husband isn't at her side. She gets up and walks to the baby's room. She sees her husband at the crib holding their daughter. "I got this baby, go back to sleep." She smiled at her husband. He kept his back to her and hushed the baby back to sleep. She went back to bed and fell back asleep. The husband stands over the crib, yellow eyes looking down looking down at the baby. He cuts his wrist over the baby girl and drops of blood fall onto her face and mouth. He smiles then disappears. The TV is still playing in the living room with the father still fast asleep….

Chapter One

The rain was relentless. Day after day in this town- wait- what town was I in? I was travelling through Kansas working on this job, but wasn't getting very far. I didn't really know many people that did what I did for a living. My parents were murdered when I was eight and my Aunt Trish took me and my younger sister Scarlett in. she raised us and taught me everything I know but Scarlett chose the right path and I can only thank God for that. Scarlett got married at twenty to a businessman named Cal and graduated from college with a Bachelors Degree in sociology. She works as a social worker in our small hometown in Missouri. She helps people her way and I help people my way. I always told her I'd take care of our parent's murderer but she'd never wanted a part of it. I on the other hand, put my whole life into this.

I met Bobby Singer on a hunt a few years back and he told me to call if I needed anything. Now was the time. The answers to my problem were right here in Kansas but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Yellow Eyes needed to ay for all the families he destroyed. I still have nightmares about Yellow Eyes and the fires. He's been haunting me my whole life. I'm obsessed with hunting him.

"Hey Bobby, it's Samantha Grey. I don't know if you remember me but we met up a few years ago on a case and I was wondering if you could help me. Call me at this number." I closed my cell and left the sound of the rain wash through my thoughts. A few minutes passed before my phone went off. I looked down and saw Bobby on the screen.

"Hello."

"Bobby here.." His voice sounded groggy and tired.

"Hey, I'm on a case and was wondering if you could help me out"

"Depends, what are you huntin?"

"His name is Yellow Eyes." I stated. I heard Bobby draw in a breath before answering.

"I can help you. Why don't you come by my place and we'll go from there." I jot down Bobby's address and hit the road.

I arrived at Bobby's and saw all the junk cars lined up on the property. Most of them had parts and doors missing on them. I got closer to the old house and saw it had a porch that went around to the side of the house with some chairs. I saw Bobby's old pick up parked in front with an Impala parked next to it. I didn't know much about cars, but this one looked a hell of a lot better than my 92' escort. I parked next to the Impala and turned the car off. I sat there for a moment before Bobby came out the front door.

"Don't be shy." He called out to me. I got out of the car and gave him a smile. His beard looked a little grayer but still the same Bobby.

I met Bobby in Nebraska on a werewolf hunt. We travelled a bit doing a few more cases then went our separate ways. We had kept in touch a few times over the years but I mostly worked alone.

"I appreciate the help." I said walking into his home. It smelt like cinnamon and spice and it was littered with books and candles. Old pictures scattered the walls and the kitchen had beer bottles covering the counters and the musty forest green curtains were attempting to block the rays of sunshine coming in. I looked up and saw a man looking back at me.

"Sam, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Samantha Grey." Bobby introduced us properly. I looked him up and down just as he did me. He wasn't bad looking. He had a muscular build and was a few inches taller than me. He had short blondish hair that was well kept and strong green eyes that were piercing through my blues. I couldn't help but feel silly standing next to him. Im 5'5", slender but curvy, toned but soft, with long thick reddish, brownish hair that I always kept clipped back and out of my face.

"By Sam, I thought you meant a guy Bobby, not some chick." He said eyeing me again. "No offense." I let Bobby speak.

"Sam is an excellent hunter. She comes from a family of hunters, such as yourself. Besides, you two have more in common than you think." Bobby looked back and forth between us.

THEN

November 2nd, 1983.

A little boy lays sound asleep in his Star Wars bedroom, not a worry in his dreams. A baby boy lies asleep in his crib, not knowing the world. A mother lay asleep next to her husband, when a cry is heard from the nursery. She awakes, knowing something isn't right. She gets out of bed trying not to wake her husband and makes her way to check on her oldest. He lies peacefully in his Star Wars blanket. She walks to the nursery and sees a man standing over the crib. Panicked she says "Who are you?" the man turns around and shows his Yellow Eyes. He slams her against the wall with his mind and she slides up to the ceiling. "I've been waiting for this." He says. The husband stirs a bit and then smells the smoke. He jolts up and notices his wife isn't next to him. "Mary!" he calls out. Smoke can be seen coming from across the hall. He rushes in and sees flames covering his baby boy's crib and hear his screams. He looks up and sees his wife on the ceiling surrounded by flames. "Daddy!" his oldest screams. He tries to get to the baby but sees it's too late. He grabs his oldest and runs outside. The windows in the house explode and flames are reaching out. John Winchester looks up and sees a man standing in his youngest son's nursery with Yellow Eyes.

NOW

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean inquired.

"Sam, Dean's been huntin Yellow Eyes too." Bobby handed me a file. I looked up and Dean was staring at me again. This time intrigued.

"What do you know about Yellow Eyes?" His voice was deep and rusty. His jaw tensed and I could see the rest of his body follow suit.

"Yellow Eyes killed my parents." I opened the file and saw all the newspaper clippings dating back to the 80's, including my house. "I've been trying to find a way to track him but he moves a lot. And even if I did find him, I haven't figured out how to kill him yet. That's where you come in." I closed the file and handed it back to Bobby. "His trail ends in Kansas. It's like he vanished after that."

"Demons are good at disappearin." Bobby piped in. "Want a beer?" he offered. "I'm afraid it's all I got." I accepted and sat down. "Dean has been huntin almost as long as you have." I looked over and saw Dean look away. "I reckon you two would be a great help to each other."

"I hunt alone Bobby. Always have, always will."

"Sam is your best bet right now at catching this son of a bitch."

"Bobby-"

"Listen here boy, your daddy didn't drop you on my door for no reason. Sam?" Bobby inquired. I thought for a moment.

"If it means getting Yellow Eyes once and for all, I'm down."I raised my beer to Dean and he hesitated before raising his.

"Alright, but under one condition."

The following day I took my stuff out of the trunk of my car and placed it in the Impala. Dean was going through the paperwork one more time before we hit the road. Bobby came walking over to me.

"I'll keep your car in the garage." He said. I handed him the key so he could move it. "You alright with this?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking forward to getting on the road." I closed the trunk and looked at Bobby. I smiled and Bobby gave me a hug.

"Dean is a damn good hunter. You're in good hands." I didn't doubt Bobby's word. I got into the Impala and put my carry on in the back seat.

"Ready for a real hunt?" Dean asked smiling at me.

"Let's do this." We pulled out of Bobby's drive way and on the road.

A few hours into the drive I had fallen asleep to Led Zeppelin playing softly in the back ground. When I woke up we were at a pit stop and Dean was gassing up the car. I got out and stretched my legs.

"I didn't want to wake you." He said.

"It's fine." I went into the gas station and got some snacks and drinks. "How much longer until we reach Black Water Ridge?"

"A few more hours." He replied. I reviewed the case again and couldn't help but just feel content.


End file.
